The Family Snippets
by Leroy J
Summary: A few oneshots and snippets into the Rizzoli & Isles household based around family, children, and the like. Rizzles fluff.
1. Seasonal Influenza

**Title: **_The Family Snippets_

**Rating: K/K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not, will never, can never own Rizzoli & Isles or anything affiliated with it. (Well nothing more than silly mugs, some t-shirts, and dvd collections). **

**Summary:** _A few oneshots and snippets into the Rizzoli & Isles household based around family, children, and the like. Rizzles fluff._

**Note: **I had to have it done. I was chatting with my pal, Samm, and we were talking about how we just wanted Rizzles to make/have babies and all that. So I guess this is an extension of that. This will probably stem into a mutli-chaptered story as one-shots, not necessarily tied together, whenever they cross my mind. Hopefully you enjoy! I love thoughts or ideas too so send them through reviews! :) I ended up doing this at five am, so we'll see how it goes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Seasonal Influenza<span>**

The house was surprisingly quiet.

Jane checked her watch; it was 9:11 pm. Her mouth spread into a wondering grin. Setting her keys on the counter and tossing her jacket over a chair by the kitchen island, (she knew Maura would bring it up to her later) she suddenly wondered why she heard no evidence of anyone. Odd of Maura.

Odd of the kids too.

"Hey! Anyone around to say hi to?" Jane waited for an answer, a hand on her hip.

"Sophie… Lukie?" she traversed down the hall out of the kitchen.

Maura left earlier in the day. Their daughter Sophie called from the school nurses' office complaining of a stomach ache. Jane told her to go ahead, to keep her updated on Sophie. She tried to restrain her amusement with the concerned and quizzical look on her wife's face as she pondered all of the possible explanations for Sophie's sudden illness. Jane rubbed Maura's back gently and told her that sometimes, kids just got sick. Maura came back with a trail of tongue twisting possibilities and symptoms she wished Sophie had gone into over the phone. She already had her on the nurses' line for nearly fifteen minutes.

Jane saw the living room where her son Luke usually occupied and noticed he was not there. She frowned. She saw down the hallway that Sophie's light was on.

"Guys?"

She reached the door, which had a plethora of pictures Sophie collaged, a few clippings of Red Sox stats from the newspapers, which Jane was not afraid to admit, pleased her. The ceiling fan was obviously on, since she could see through the small crack in the door, and the light lightly rippled along the carpet. Wondering, Jane pushed it open, sliding her head in to check.

She found herself grinning.

There lay Maura and Sophie on their daughter's queen sized bed, seemingly fast asleep. The blue comforter was half over Sophie's legs, her black sweatpants just peeking through. Maura lay on top of it, her body being used as a comforting system for the girl. Sophie had her headphones over her one ear, the other side lost somewhere underneath her. Jane could just make out a lulling, acoustic tune through them. Her wavy dark hair was messy in a pony, lost in the corner of her fluffy pillow. Jane hoped that this was a good sign, she was getting some sleep.

Jane's attention went to her wife who lay in all of her glamorous work attire in their twelve year old's bed. Only her heels were missing from today's attire which did not surprise Jane one bit. Maura must have been too worried and opted to lie down next to Sophie. An image of Maura softly rubbing circles on the girl's back as she must have murmured to her mom of her symptoms, and Maura whispering in intimate closeness to her small ear made Jane's chest swell. Suddenly she felt guilty for not being here to help Maura out. She took notice of the flu medicine on Sophie's cluttered bed side stand, along with a mug of organic tea, and some saltines. Jane's memory flashed in front of her, her running out to the store for more boxes of saltines whenever Maura would get sick and upset during Sophie's pregnancy.

Sophie stirred slightly, her eyebrows stitching together in a dream, and Jane watched as she snuggled up closer to Maura's side. It looked as if Maura had been holding Sophie just below her chin before they fell asleep. Her arm was just above Sophie's head across the next pillow over in a relaxed state.

Jane slipped off her shoes and walked over to the bed. Gently lifting up the comforter, she slid herself under it. Feeling the warmth of Sophie's abnormally toasty body heat under the covers made her shiver. Jane turned so she faced them both, propping herself up on her arm. She felt bad about her girl getting sick. She wished she could be sick instead. Yet, she did tell Maura that kids got sick sometimes. She had to remember that for her own comfort.

Jane lifted her arm up gently, taking her hand and moving some sweaty hair strands out of her daughter's face.

"I'm so sorry baby, I hate seeing you sick like this," she whispered in her low whisper as she gently let her thumb caress Sophie's flushed cheek. She noted that she would be giving Maura a big kiss later. Her dark eyes gently looked over her daughter's face. So beautiful, she took note of that everyday too. She noticed that sleeping on top of the headphones was probably not the best idea, so she very gently moved them from under her head, shutting off the music player it was tangled up in. Jane set them on the very edge of the bed.

"Jane?" whispered a groggy, misty voice.

"Oh, Maura. I wasn't trying to wake anybody. Just came home and everything was quiet, saw you two fast asleep."

"Oh! I didn't mean to. I suppose my lack of sleep last night coupled with the frantic events of the day caused me to slip into an accidental slumber while I was comforting Sophie."

Jane lightly snorted, "Right." She propped herself up slightly to see Maura's face better. "How's she doing? Better? Is it the flu?"

"You know I cannot confirm that, but yes… all of her symptoms seem point to seasonal influenza."

Jane sighed, "Poor thing. Must be a fever 'round 101, yeah?"

"Was 102.6 earlier. I was getting a little nervous."

"Damn."

Maura hissed, "Jane."

"Yikes, sorry." Jane suddenly frowned. "Where's Luke at?"

Maura's eyes suddenly squinted. "Perhaps the living room? We were both sitting there for a little while until I told him that I was going to stay with his sister to keep her body temperature under constant surveillance-,"

Jane heard a little mumble from Maura's side of the bed toward the floor. Maura heard it too and sat up and looked downward. Jane watched as a young face popped up by the bed.

Jane stifled a chuckle.

"Lucas," Maura questioned heavily, "What are you doing on the floor?"

His sandy brown hair was in distraught and a slight print of the pattern of the carpet was on his right cheek.

"I wanted to make sure you and Sophie were okay Mom and I didn't mean to sleep down here."

Maura's face fell into a frown. "You could've come up here, young man. There's plenty of room. However, that was quite chivalrous of you to do."

"That's something good right, mommy?"

Maura began to recite the dictionary's meaning of the word.

Jane's attention was captured as Sophie began to stir. Her eyes crept open and Jane was the first one she saw, so it was amusing when the girl's face crinkled back into confusion like she couldn't remember how she got there.

"Morning, sunshine," Jane gave her a warm grin.

"Ma? When did you get here and it isn't morning is it?" she looked worried, like she really missed something.

"No, no. It isn't morning." Jane laughed and kissed the girl's warm forehead. She pulled herself closer to Sophie to make room for the sleepy boy. "C'mon over here, my man. Lay up here with us."

Luke smiled and Maura gave him a silly pat on his behind as he crawled over her and his sister.

"I'm glad. Sophie's floor isn't comfy at all."

* * *

><p>Welp. There goes my first Rizzles flufffamily stuff.

Thoughts are always obsessed over, appreciated and what not.

Thanks! Not sure when another will turn up, but who knows.

_-Cassie_


	2. The Little Dancer

**Title: **_The Family Snippets_

**Rating: K/K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not, will never, can never own Rizzoli & Isles or anything affiliated with it. (Well nothing more than silly mugs, some t-shirts, and dvd collections).**

**Summary:** _A few oneshots and snippets into the Rizzoli & Isles household based around family, children, and the like. Rizzles fluff._

**Note: So we continue with the wonderful theme of family. I liked the idea of their daughter being a dancer, however, the dancer life does have a few accidents and spills. I guess this is me mixing parental Rizzles in with that idea.**

**And just in case any of you are new to this, it is a collection of oneshot stories. Not a chapter fic.**

(_I saw that so many of you added this as a favorite, added it as an alert, and reviewed. Thanks for all the reads and I absolutely adore hearing from you all. So please, please, give this college girl something to help out what her readers want/like. You people are fantastic)._

* * *

><p><strong>TWO<strong>

**The Little Dancer**

Jane paced back and forth in front of her desk. She felt Frost's eyes watching her carefully, nervously. He was anxious too, not as worried or as anxious as Jane, but she could guess the guy was worried too. Jane's phone was gripped tightly in her sweaty palm. She wanted her to call her back now.

Like a gift from the heavens, she felt the vibration of it before she even heard the silly ringtone.

"Maura!" Jane's eyes quickly caught Frosts as she sharply nodded to him and walked over to a corner of the room, trying and get a little privacy.

"Hi, Jane! It's okay, everything is reasonably okay!" Maura was talking loudly, she heard in the background of Maura's side the sound of an ambulance siren.

Jane's stomach dropped, "Is that a _siren_! Maura how is my daughter!"

Her mind went to awful possibilities. Sure, Jane was a detective, but that didn't mean her parental mindset couldn't wander to terrifying places. She cursed to herself.

"I knew it, Maura. Sophie was too young to audition for that summer dance troupe. We should've asked her to wait until next year when she was older." Jane dug her foot angrily into the brick wall. "Now our kid's hurt and probably heart broken."

She heard Maura sigh lightly, almost daintily, over the phone. "Jane-,"

"-and now she'll be out of dance for at least what? Two months? Oh, what if it's longer? Hey, Doc what's going on?"

Maura's voice was mocking, "Well if you would take a moment to refresh your alveoli with a few rounds of carbon dioxide and oxygen, I could fit in a few words."

Despite the sassiness in her voice and the worry in her head, Jane found Maura's goofy science-y words always alluring.

"Okay, yeah, what?"

Maura must have moved in a different area, since the sirens were barely noticeable now.

"Soph had an acute stress reaction after she fell, and the area is very tender around her ulna, but it has been concluded that the best thing for her would be to take a few Tylenol and get plenty of rest. They are putting her right arm in a splint to be cautious in case any fractures develop along that ulna bone." There was a slight pause on the line and Maura added, "It's okay, Jane. She's okay."

Jane turned and faced the wall, slightly fidgety. She was sure the guys were watching her dance around in this corner.

"Right, hon, but your idea of okay isn't Sophie's idea of okay." Jane looked up to the ceiling feeling extremely bad about the turn of events. "I bet she's heartbroken," she mumbled loosely.

"I have to go." Maura sounded apologetic.

"Can I talk to her?" Jane asked with worry.

"I wish. I really do. She could really use a talk from her Ma, but not right now."

Jane's eyebrows knit together sadly and she felt her nose begin to tickle.

_Don't cry for God's sake, Maura said she's okay._

"Yeah, alright," she felt betrayed, but she knew it was a ridiculous reaction. "Give her a kiss for me."

"Always," Maura's word sounded like a sorry apology. Jane could picture the sad smile resting guiltily on her face.

Jane hung up the phone and she wished she was at home away from the other watching, curious eyes. They were caring but curious.

"Is Soph doing alright?" Frost asked, his dark eyes concerned.

"Maura said she's okay. Guess she fell in a bad way, went into shock. They put her in a splint for her right arm just in case."

Frost let loose a whistle. "Damn, Jane," he gently rubbed her right shoulder. "Hey, but don't worry. She's got a lot of you in her, she's a tough cookie."

Jane couldn't help but grin.

/

When Jane saw the headlights from the car pull up the driveway at eleven that night, she set down her beer (which she managed to swirl around and around in the silent of the house for most of the night, waiting) and she nearly ran out of the front door. She pulled the door open quickly and shut it behind her. She watched Maura turn off the engine and the car was dark inside until she opened the driver's side door. Once the light flicked on in the vehicle, she could see Maura's beautiful face, slightly overworked, tired looking, but Jane could tell she was relieved to be back.

Maura saw Jane approaching and held her hand out for her. Jane grabbed it thankfully and gently rubbed the back of her soft hand.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I didn't mean to make you feel bad-,"

"Hey, _shh_, I know. I've been worried sick, it's what I do." Jane looked into her eyes reassuringly. She was extremely grateful when Maura's warm eyes thanked her.

Jane kissed the back of Maura hand and let go.

"She sleeping?" Jane questioned, wondering why their daughter hadn't left the car yet.

Maura nodded quickly. Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Whoa, hey, _hey_, Maur…" Maura blinked quickly, trying to rid herself of the wetness in her eyes.

Jane pulled Maura closer and cupped her chin.

"Please, don't do this to yourself. Be fair to yourself, you hear?" Jane hated it when Maura did this. When she tore herself down for things she could not control. In a very real sense, Jane sympathized completely with her wife; on the other hand, she refused to see Maura do the same thing she did to herself. It wasn't Maura's fault Sophie got hurt.

Maura blinked quickly again, raising her pointy chin just slightly, regaining her posture.

Jane continued to look into her eyes, her wonderful golden eyes. Nobody would ever see Maura the way Jane did. Nobody.

"I love you," Jane whispered as she pulled Maura's face to hers. Their foreheads rested together and Jane could smell her signature fancy perfume from France. It was so sweet, so entirely Maura. Jane gently tucked a lose strand of honey hair behind Maura's left ear. Maura squeezed her eyes shut.

"Why do you do that?" Maura breathed.

Jane refused to back away from her. "Do what?"

"Make me forget how to form coherent sentences."

Jane snickered, "That means I win."

"Okay, Detective. That means you win." Maura quickly raised an eyebrow before pulling the dark haired woman into a needy kiss.

"Wow, Doctor."

Maura seemed to blush.

Jane gently touched Maura's soft hair before moving toward the side where Sophie sat sleeping in the backseat.

"I'll help her inside, Maur. Maybe you could get her bed all 'Doctor Isles' approved for tonight."

Maura sniffled slightly and nodded. "Good idea."

Jane heard Maura's heels patter up the path to the front door. She knew there was a very good chance that Maura would fix their daughter's bed and pillows very quickly and then move into the master bathroom to cry into a towel. She would talk to Maura later.

Quietly opening the car door, she bent down and looked at Sophie. Her dark hair was in a ponytail, a little messy, and Jane could still make out her little red ribbon tied around her tail of hair. Jane exhaled, feeling very bad about the situation.

"Hey, goofball." Jane gently rubbed her sleepy daughter's skinny thigh. "Wake up."

One of Sophie's eyes peeked open lazily. When the girl registered where she was and who was speaking to her, she gave a tired, half-there grin. Her dimples barely showed.

"Ma," Sophie whispered.

"Hi," Jane warmly smiled up to her. "You're home now."

The girl slowly turned her head to look across from her into the front yard.

"I must be."

Jane chuckled lowly. "Want to go inside? Mom's making your bed extra fluffy tonight. You'll be sleeping on clouds."

Sophie looked down at her Ma and gave her a happy grin.

"I missed you," she confided.

"I missed you too, goof." Jane leaned up and kissed her on the top of her head. "C'mon, let's get out of this car."

Sophie's misty eyes looked down at her swaddled arm and she frowned. Jane's heart swelled at how brave her nine-year-old was.

"I don't have to go to school tomorrow, do I?"

"No, you don't."

"Okay."

Jane reached over Sophie and unbuckled her seatbelt carefully.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Sophie?"

"I want to look at the stars, can I do that?"

Jane tilted her head in question. "You want to look at the stars right now?"

Sophie nodded, "Oh, yes, I would love to."

Jane set her hands on her hips, thinking. She looked back to the house and wondered if Maura would want her to go to sleep right away. Jane would rather that Sophie go straight to bed. She looked back to the nine year old's round face as she looked up at Jane with her big, round eyes.

Jane raised an eyebrow, "Only for a little bit. We don't want to get your mom upset in there, got it?"

Sophie mustered a coherent smile for Jane, her smooth dimples and one currently missing tooth really sweetened the deal.

When Jane dug through Maura's trunk, searching for a blanket she knew she kept in it, and laid it down, double folded for padding side up, on the driveway, Sophie watched Jane carefully as her Ma plopped herself cross-legged on top of the blanket. Jane patted the space next to her.

Sophie gently crawled out of the car, Jane closed the car door for her, and Sophie gently folded her legs under her and sat next to Jane. The little girl leaned into her ma's chest.

"You okay?" Jane asked quietly.

"I wanted to dance really good for them because I wanted to dance there in the summer. Chloe is in it and she's my best friend." Sophie rubbed her face into Jane.

"Hey, it's okay. You were _extremely_ brave to go try. If your mommy and I didn't think you could do it, we never would have said yes for you to try."

Sophie moved her head upward. "You think I am brave?"

For her daughter, this was an honorary compliment. Jane was a police officer after all. A _detective_ who caught all of the bad guys. It made Jane feel good. Kids were the best judge of character out of anyone.

"Oh, yes. I admire how well you dance, how you never quit. Mommy told me you were very brave at the hospital. She's very proud of you too."

Of course, Maura never said so to Jane personally, but it wasn't a little white lie at all. She knew Maura was proud of Sophie.

"It hurts a little." Sophie looked up into the sky, trying to find the little, tiny lights called stars.

Jane looked up too. "I bet." Jane tucked her daughter's soft head under her chin, holding her close. "How about we head inside to see how your bed looks and feels?"

Sophie nodded under Jane's chin. She felt her little frame shake from the chill of the night. Surely she would be exhausted too.

Jane threw the blanket in the trunk, grabbed Sophie's good and healthy hand, and walked her into the house. When they turned into the hallway, Sophie's light was turned on and her bed had been filled with a few extra pillows and blankets. A few from Jane and Maura's bed, a few from the closet down the hall.

"This looks nice, Soph."

The girl yawned in response.

Jane helped change her into her purple jammies and tucked her into the pillow wonderland. Kissing her on the forehead and mumbling "love you", Jane thought about Maura. She switched off the light and left the door slightly ajar as she left the room.

She turned and almost ran into Maura. Jane didn't even hear her come up behind. Stealthy one, Maura was.

"Is she alright? Is she sleeping? Did you change her into her sleeping wear?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Yes, Maura. All of the above. She's okay."

Jane watched in pity as Maura began to tear up again.

"_Maura_."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Maura looked gloomily at Sophie's bedroom door.

Jane looked back, not wanting to talk in front of Sophie's door. She gently took Maura's arm which was silky in a robe, and pulled her into their bedroom. Maura closed the door behind her. She didn't turn around.

"It just… _sucks_ when she's hurt. It is highly painful for me too."

Jane backed up and sat down on the bed watching Maura closely.

"I know, honey."

Maura turned around to face Jane slowly. "You said it one time, something along the lines of the notion that kids become injured because they are kids."

Jane nodded.

"She's a kid."

"Yes, she is Maur."

Maura pursed her lips together wonderingly. She made eye contact with Jane.

"Sometimes it's hard for me to recall that theory."

Jane sharply laughed, "_Ha,_ well it's called being a parent theory, old wise woman."

Maura tilted her head, eyebrows knitted together in a thoughtful revelation. Jane couldn't help but smile every time Maura gave that look.

"I suppose… that could be accurate. I will have to take that as comfort for now. Well, minus the old woman part, but keeping the wise part."

Jane shook her head smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave spoken words for me to use as advice! Is there anything you see when you think of a Rizzles family?<strong>

**Any type of specific headcanon for this couple? **

**I want to hear from you. :)**

_Thank you so much for the positive words from the previous chapter! I read all of them many times. Really, it's true. Reviews do make writers add on quicker and more frequently._

P.S. Jane is Ma in my headcanon while Maura is Mom.

What about you all?

I'm going to be surprised when I watch R&I and there isn't a little one for them to share.

_Cassie_


End file.
